


Two Snowball Fights

by ColoradoPeculiar



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Snowball Fight, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two snowball fights and a round of karaoke!In which Marinette surprises Adrien in multiple ways.Rated Teen for one (1) bad word.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Two Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the twelve days of Christmas series! This time it's an Adrienette snowball fight! This is not related to the first one-shot.

Adrien took in a deep breath, enjoying the winter wonderland that the weather had given Paris. It had snowed all through the night leaving the perfect opportunities to enjoy it in the morning. Oh, was he thankful that it was a Saturday.

Sure, it might've been cold, but this was the rare occasion that he was actually happy to have a photo shoot. Not only did his father's designs keep him warm, but he got to be outside and enjoy the scenery. Paris was always beautiful, but Adrien thought it was best when it was covered in snow, glistening in the sunlight. The only thing that would make this better was if he was here with his closest companions instead of a modeling team, but he would take what he could get.

"Why don't we take a five minute break? You have a guest waiting for you after all." Giuseppe winked at him.

"I do?" Adrien asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yep they showed up around ten minutes ago, but you were too busy to see them. Vicky took care of it." Adrien shot a look of gratitude at the makeup artist, who smiled back at him.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Go and have fun Adriano, you deserve it and I need some new tape anyway." Giuseppe waved him off.

"Thanks."

"They're waiting just over there." The photographer waved to an empty area of the park they were filming at.

Adrien walked over, looking around for a familiar face. A small giggle erupted from seemingly nowhere before something cold and wet hit his head.

"Hey!" He exclaimed indignantly, looking around for the perpetrator.

There she was. Her hair was pulled back in her signature ponytails and she was giving him a look that seemed innocent, but he knew better.

"Marinette." He gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Adrien."

"How could you do something like that to me? I thought you loved me!" He pressed his hand to his forehead.

"It's called tough love, ever heard of it?" She smirked and he just pouted.

"Meanie." Marinette let out a laugh and walked over to him.

"Whatever shall I do to make it up to you?" She asked, looping her arms around his neck.

"A kiss purrhaps?" He grinned down at his girlfriend of two months. She deadpanned.

"Okay, moment's ruined."

"Aww, I guess that means that I'll have to get revenge another way." He smirked as he crouched down.

"What do you mean anoth-." Marinette stopped her sentence when she saw what he was doing. "Adrien Agreste! You wouldn't dare!" She yelled, running away from him. He only laughed and chased after her, hurling the snow at her.

Years of throwing things at akuma victims had given him amazing aim and he rarely missed his target. His snowball hit right in the middle of the back of Marinette's jacket.

"Adrien! Oh now you're asking for it!" She growled and scooped up some snow.

"Come and get me m'lady." He called teasingly.

"Believe me I will." No sooner as the words left her mouth, did a bunch of snow hit his chest. He let out a groan, but quickly retaliated.

Soon, they were throwing snowballs back and forth at each other, bantering the entire time. Sometimes the snowballs hit their targets, other times they didn't. Adrien grinned as he realized they had fallen into the same pattern they had when they were dueling against one another.

"That's it! I declare war on you, Adrien Agreste!" Marinette pointed a finger at him after he successfully got a hit at the back of her neck. Now hard enough to hurt her, of course, but enough that it would keep her cold.

"Don't do something you'll regret, Mari." He smirked.

"I would never regret declaring a war on a traitor." She glared at him.

"You started it, I only had to protect my honor. Perhaps if you had just given a kiss, I wouldn't have needed the snow- hey!" He cried as a snowball hit him.

"Work on the monologuing, Agreste. It's the greatest weakness to villains."

"Oh and I suppose that would make you the hero?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Marinette just winked and tapped her earlobe.

He took her distraction as an opportunity.

"Oh come on! I was just trying to give you helpful advice." Marinette protested after Adrien got her.

"All's fair in love and war, lovebug." He could see that she was not impressed by the nickname. He would've called her bugaboo, but unfortunately they were in public and their identities could be compromised.

"No kisses for a week, _minou._ " She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? But-Mari!" She burst out laughing as he tried to get the snow off of him. "Using kisses as a distraction? How cruel!"

"What was that you said?" She tapped her chin. "Oh that's right, 'all's fair in love and war.'" She gave him an evil grin.

"Alright that's it." He started to run towards her.

"Wait... what are you doing?" She started to back up. "Adrien!" She yelled as he tackled her to the ground. "It's cold!" She exclaimed.

"Exactly." He grinned from above her.

"Alright, get up." He flopped down on her.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Don't you dare meme at me!" Marinette tried to push him up to no avail. Which told him she wasn't really trying because he knew that she was twice as strong as him.

"Too bad." He grumbled. "I missed you." He muttered into her hair.

"Me too, _chaton_ , me too." She reached up and stroked his hair and he knew that if he were transformed, he would've been purring.

"I thought you were busy today." He said.

"We ended up getting customers out a lot earlier than expected."

"Well, I for one, am incredibly glad."

"I'm sure you are, but could you please get up? As much as I love cuddling with you, I'm cold."

"Fine, but only if a certain cat can come and visit you later and make up for the lack of cuddles now."

"It's a deal. You know you're always welcome."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to impose." He said, standing up and offering his hand to her.

"You never have and you never will." She squeezed his hand as she stood up. "I love you, you're never a bother."

"Thank you, my love." He lifted her hand to his.

"You're welcome, my heart." She kissed his hand in return and his heart flip-flopped in his chest.

"S-so, I have to go back to my photo shoot now, but you're always welcome to stick around."

"Sounds great! You know I'm always open to more experience with the Gabriel brand."

"Well, you need to know how it works if you're going to be the heir of the company one day." He winked. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Let me get an internship first, kitty-cat. Then we'll see. Not to mention M Agreste probably wants it to be an Agreste taking over the company."

"By the time you're old enough to take over, you will be." He winked. Marinette stumbled a little bit, a blush lighting up her features.

"O-oh you." She hid her face with her other hand.

"Oh me." He smiled. She really was adorable.

"Ah, Adrien I see you've brought back a friend." Vicky greeted him as he walked back over to the set.

"Vicky, meet Marinette, my girlfriend. Marinette, this is Vicky, she's my father's makeup artist."

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you." Marinette held out her hand for Vicky to shake.

"It's an honor to meet you. I've heard so much about the famous Marinette. Adrien talks about you all the time."

"H-he does?" She asked, blushing just a bit.

"Yep. You two kids are so lucky to have found a love like this at such a young age."

The two of them shared secret glances with each other, remembering all the painful times that they had danced around each other. Thank kwami they were done with the stupid love square. Now they could just love each other freely as Adrien and Marinette and as soon as Hawkmoth was in jail, Ladybug and Chat Noir could too.

"We know." They said in unison.

"I'm not planning on letting her go anytime soon." Adrien said, looking warmly at his love.

"Me too." Marinette squeezed his hand.

"Ah! I see that you have brought your girlfriend over here! It was about time." Giuseppe, unfortunately, interrupted the moment between them.

"Hello Giuseppe." He and Marinette had met on numerous occasions, including when she first became Adrien's girlfriend.

"Hello Marinette. Please go and have a seat while I finish up with this handsome young man here."

The rest of the photo shoot, luckily went rather smoothly. The first few times Marinette had showed up, Adrien was unable to make anything but a dopey grin. With time he got better with modeling in front of Marinette. It definitely helped that she had him model for his designs. She helped motivate him to do his best.

"These shots are fantastic! I'm sure your father will be very pleased."

"Thank you."

"He always seems to do better when you're around." Giuseppe winked at Marinette. "Just another reason why she's a keeper."

"Oh believe me, I know." Adrien slipped his hand into hers again.

"Even if he tried letting me go, I wouldn't let him." Marinette teased, winking at Giuseppe. "I'm too clingy for that."

Adrien frowned. He knew that she had said it as a joke, but he also knew that she was rather insecure about the earlier stages of her love for him. He had assured her many times that she was better now, that he had been just as bad as her, but he knew that didn't stop the insecurities.

"You're not clingy." He told her yet again, pulling her in for a kiss on the forehead. "Just affectionate."

"Thank you."

"Of course!"

"Shall we go?" Marinette asked.

"We shall." They started to walk along the streets hand-in-hand chatting comfortably about their day.

They had just begun walking across the park, hoping to stop somewhere to transform and take to the rooftops when something hit Adrien's back.

"Hey!" Marinette exclaimed. She looked around rapidly.

"Did you get hit too?" He asked. Marinette nodded.

"Battle!" A familiar voice cried as snowballs were launched at them.

Adrien and Marinette narrowed their eyes at Alya and Nino, who were standing a little ways away from them, wearing matching grins on their faces.

"You don't know what you just started!" Adrien called to them.

"I think we just started a snowball fight, Sunshine. One that I'm sure we'll win." Alya teased.

"Gah!" Nino exclaimed, being hit with a snowball that Marinette had formed.

"Man down! Man down! Take the opportunity and siege!" Adrien yelled and started forming and throwing snowballs at the other couple as quick as he could.

It wasn't long before he was soaked in new clothes, but he was smiling and laughing with his friends.

He was free to run around like a maniac dodging snowballs and teasing the other side, while flirting with Marinette. It was everything he enjoyed about being Chat Noir, with no real danger of getting hurt.

"Oh come on Sunshine! You can do better than that!" Alya teased as he missed his shot.

"Oh, that was purposeful." He smirked as Marinette came up behind her and shoved a handful of snow down her back. Alya shrieked.

"Marinette! What about girl code?"

"Girl code doesn't exist when you are at battle!" Marinette yelled as she dodged the snowballs Nino was throwing at her.

"How the hell did you get so athletic?" He asked after going through all of his stock.

"That's my secret." She winked as Adrien hurled a snowball at the previously distracted Nino.

"Hey! What is it? National betray your best friend day?" Nino cried.

"You were the one who ambushed us!" Marinette laughed, but it was shortly cut off as she was hit.

"We threw a snowball at each of you, that's hardly an ambush." Alya shook her head.

"I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen." Adrien shrugged.

"Oh you be quiet!" Alya told him as she was hit again.

"Never!" He cried.

After a few more minutes however, the four of them collapsed in the snow, resting after running around.

"So, hot chocolate and movies at my place?" Marinette offered. "I'll have clothes for you all too."

"I'm in." Nino said, smiling.

"Me too."

"Sound perfect Princess, thanks."

She turned to him, her cheeks flushed pink and an adorable smile on her face.

Yeah, Paris was the most beautiful in the snow. 


End file.
